Akatsuki No Hime
by KuroxTsuki
Summary: SasukexOC SasuxOC When the Akatsuki's precious girl meets Konoha's traitor, their lives turn into a turmoil. But will love arise from it?- Set is Shippuden
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! It's KuroxTsuki here! Or in other words, ex- xAkumaxTenshix. This is a rewrite of Kurayami no Hime. This story will be almost completely different, minus some similar plot twists. So please do read. I realized how cruel and unreal Katsumi was, so I decided to spice things up a little more in this!

**Chapter one: Mission Fail**

I moved my feet as fast as I could. Yes. That was called running.

The sound of the earth coming in contact with the soles of my feet were kept to a minimum. Quick, yet quiet—that was my way of moving. I concentrated on the movement of my legs, urging myself to go faster. As I willed my body to its limit, I silently cursed Leader for giving me such a dangerous task. And then, I mentally slapped myself for accepting it out of sheer, egotistical reasons.

"_You must take the immortality scroll from Orochimaru." Pein stated, betraying no emotion on his pierced face. I scoffed. This was going to be easy. _

"_I accept." _

Now I was running for my life. Some 'easy' that was. If it were any ordinary ninja chasing me, I probably would have ran away with minimal effort—no problem. I was fast, silent, and frankly, deadly.

But this was no ordinary ninja. The person chasing me happened to be Sasuke Uchiha. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha. With a combination of skill, speed, intellect, and training from one of the three legendary Sannin, he was lethal.

And with the knowledge that I worked in the same organization that his brother did, he was probably out to not only kill me, but probably feed me to a pit full of snakes.

Well, judging from the gossip about him, that was most likely true.

"Damn," I muttered as I heard footsteps awfully close to me. Actually, they were right behind me. I whirled around, hoping—no, praying—that I had a confident look on my face, instead of a twisted one that I had in my mind. "Hey," I kept my expression cool, wondering if my casual tone helped lighten the mood. The Uchiha did not even mutter a friendly 'hi' back. Didn't expect him to.

"Give it." His tone was stoic and calm, much like what I would have predicted. His onyx eyes bore into my sapphire ones, yielding no emotion. Looking closer, I noticed tints of anger, and loneliness. Pushing that aside, I glared back at him, my expression probably colder than his.

"Jump off a cliff." I jerked my thumb behind me, indicating the cliff. "And it isn't just a figure of speech." He stared at me, his expression the not changing even the slightest. I wanted to strangle the boy now. The Uchiha kept silent, seeming more dead than alive. This was turning into a one-sided conversation. "Okay." I sighed, "Ciao." I whirled quickly, hoping to get away from his agonizing glare.

Before I knew it, a katana was pressed onto my neck. One move and it would definitely draw blood. I wasn't going to let that happen. I turned around slowly and carefully to face him, ignoring the fact that our faces were just a feet apart.

"Let me go." Smooth.

"Give me the scroll," His deep voice sent cold shivers up my spine.

"Over my dead body," I scowled at him, silently hoping that he would lose his footing and fall off the cliff. Most likely not.

"Give it." His sense of repetition was driving me near insanity.

"How 'bout we make a deal?" I quickly fumbled my mind for something to offer. The Uchiha's eyebrow quirked. "I'll take the scroll for an exchange for information about Itachi." He seemed to ponder upon this idea, but less than a second later, I felt a breeze behind my back.

"Sasuke-kun," A snake-like voice hissed. It could only be one person. I growled, tossing the scroll back to the Uchiha. Any chance I had before vanished by now.

"Orochimaru," I grumbled under my breathe. My day was the essence of excellence. The snake ignored my presence as his attention was on the Uchiha, who stood there like he didn't care whether it was Orochimaru or a bucket of feces that addressed him.

"Who is this child?" His eyes turned to me. Suddenly, I wondered whether I should just throw myself off the cliff or not. Instead, I quirked my eyebrow at the snake, ignoring the fact that his yellow eyes made me want to pee myself.

"This child has a name." I was ready to just choke myself for being so bold. "But of course, almost everyone knows what it is." Forget choking. I was ready to dismember myself and burn my remains.

"Yes, Rin Kuroyume." He spat my name as if it were poison. "How would you like to join my ranks, child?" I gaped at him, wondering if he was serious or not.

"Deal," I nodded, knowing that it was better to keep your enemies closer. And this kind of opportunity? It was a once in a life-time chance, and I was taking it.

"Sasuke, please escort this young lady to our base. I have…something to take care of." I stared at him with a confused look upon my face. First, I was a child. Now, a lady.

"Growing up fast, aren't I?" I muttered, insanely glad that no one heard me. Sasuke turned around swiftly, leaving for the base. "Aren't you going to wait for me?" With just a blank glance, he turned his attention back to walking. I was about to hack his pretty little face to pieces. But alas, I attained my mind back and decided against it.

After walking through the deep forest for an hour, without a single word passed between the two of us, we finally reached the base. With its small, narrow entrance in a tree, it blended in well with the surrounding.

"Wait." I swept out a summoning scroll from my bag, along with a pen and scratch paper. Quickly uncapping the pen, I scribbled onto the paper.

_Pein, Konan:_

_This is urgent. This mission was a failure—but it wasn't futile. I ran away with the scroll, but they were smart. They sent their fastest and most skilled person—Sasuke Uchiha. Obviously, I got caught and was forced to give back the scroll. Meanwhile, Orochimaru approached us. He invited me to join his ranks…but the reason is unknown. I will observe his base from the inside and report back to you as soon as possible. Preferably, by person. Sending a letter is just too dangerous for the moment. Don't worry, I'll live._

_But of course, you guys don't care :)_

_~Rin 3_

I tossed the pen over my shoulder, hoping that I hit Sasuke. Not hearing a 'thud', I shrugged it off. I bit my thumb hastily, and quickly spread it onto the scroll. With a soft poof, a black raven appeared. I tied the letter to its feet as fast as I could, and quickly let it go.

When I turned around, I was surprised Sasuke was still there, glaring his obsidian eyes into my sapphire ones.

"What?" I spat, not particularly fond of him.

"Nothing." He averted his gaze from me.

"Don't you even care that I'm sending a spy message back to Akatsuki?"

"It's none of my concern," He said with a tone that definitely displayed that he didn't care at all. With that, he strutted into the base. I followed him, feeling awfully inferior.

"Sasuke-kun!" An ear-splitting squeal was the first thing I heard in the base. A blonde girl latched herself to the Uchiha.

"Get. Off." Sasuke's voice was stiff, and frankly, very uncomfortable. I was about to let out a loud guffaw. I heard that he was heart-throb, but in the Sound too?

"Who's this girl?" Her baby blue eyes shifted their attention to me, as she jumped off of the Uchiha.

"Why don't you ask 'that girl'?" I scoffed, hoping that I offended her.

"I was asking _Sasuke-kun._" It was either her left eye was twitching, or she was winking at Sasuke.

"Right. My bad. Why don't you answer question, Uchiha?" I smiled sweetly, hoping that I would scare the crap out of him.

"Rin." He stated simply.

"Wow. Cruel name, isn't it?" The blonde girl flipped her hair. Though honestly, it looked more like she was swatting it.

"Yeah." I shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to get into a totally worthless fight. "That's me. Ms. Cruelty."

"Sasuke-kun?" She pouted at the raven haired prodigy, who looked utterly bored, and slightly irked.

"What?" I noticed that his voice was edgy and slightly sharper. Sadly, the girl didn't pick it up.

"Don't you notice that he seems annoyed?" I pointed out casually, really wishing that she wasn't as stupid as she looked.

"Maybe he's annoyed of _you_." I was on the brink of insanity, trying to deal with a person like her.

"Can you shut up?" Blunt.

"Both of you shut up." Sasuke snapped, looking aggravated. He glanced at me, and turned to some random hallway. I supposed I was to follow him.

"Attitude." I grumbled, hoping that he didn't hear me, yet wishing he did.

"Hn." Apparently, he did. "Your room." He pointed to a normal, clean, but oddly boring room.

"Thanks." I turned around to notice that he was gone.

Was he paid to show me my room?

You know the drill. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I've noticed that I've got four reviews...only four! I felt so sad! But nonetheless, I was motivated by the reviews, so I decided to type my second chapter. Now, this is where you might see some resemblance to Kurayami no Hime, which was on my old account. Remember, I am rewriting it. But it would probably be very different.

We'll see how it goes. But for now, just read and enjoy (:

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Not So Simple

.

.

.

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping that the scenery I saw before me was a delusion. The room I was in was bland, just a place to sleep in. I rubbed my eyes, willing myself to get up. As soon as I got up, I dashed into the bathroom adjacent to my room. It was a good bathroom. It wasn't bad, nor was it extravagant. I glanced at the shelf, looking for a new toothbrush. Apparently, Orochimaru was expecting me, since there was a pack of toothbrush and toothpaste at my disposal. Quickly brushing and washing my face, I wondered what Orochimaru was planning. Pushing that thought aside, I sprinted out the door.

Looking at my surroundings, I realized that I had no idea where I was going. I felt like shooting someone, preferably the snake. I took a deep breath, telling myself not to worry. I ran off into a random direction, hopefully looking like I knew what I was doing.

Apparently, I didn't, since I ran into a man. Technically, he was closer to a wall than a human being. He was enormous, with fists the size of my head. I winced, hoping that he wouldn't try to sit on me. I would have been flattened into a sad pile of flesh.

"What where you're going!" He turned around swiftly, swinging his large fists. I dodged easily, finding his movements rather slow and sluggish. "Oh…_hey,_" His tone turned from dumb to sleazy in a second. I ransacked my brain, finding something appropriate to say.

"Excuse me," I tried to walk past the man professional. He shifted his body over, blocking my way out of this mess. "When all fails, go ninja," I grumbled, taking out my kunai. "Okay. Game's over. Move." I spat chillingly, pointing the kunai at him. The man seemed unfazed as he laughed.

"What can a weak little lady like you do to me?" His guffaw filled the air; oh, that wretched sound. I glared at the man, just hoping to rip his head off.

"Kuroyume," An irked voice called from behind me. I whirled around to come face to face to an annoyed looking Uchiha.

"Uchiha." I greeted in the same manner. It seemed that his annoyance was highly contagious.

"Orochimaru is requesting you." Without waiting for my response, he turned to leave, probably back to the snake den he came from. Assuming that he wanted me to follow, I warily walked behind him. I oddly felt like a stalker. Without a single word whispered between us, we reached Orochimaru's room.

Honestly, it looked more like the door to hell. The door was big and bold, with snakeskin imprints embroidering the rim. Painted an ominous purple color, I felt like I was about to walk into oblivion.

"Well, won't that be fun," I muttered out loud, to no one in particular as we sauntered into the grand door.

"Kuroyume-kun." Orochimaru hissed. I shivered, knowing that if I hadn't grown up with the Akatsuki, I would have peed in my pants by now.

"Orochimaru." I addressed him in a strict business-like tone, emitting no emotion. There was no need for that here.

"Sasuke. I want you to partner up with this young lady for a mission." He began, his scratchy voice killing my ears.

"What?" A rude, short reply. What else was expected from the Uchiha.

"Impatient as always, I see." Instead of threatening to kill the raven haired boy, he just shook his head. "It's a simple mission that I'm sure you two can do _together._" I wanted to strangle someone just about now.

"Oh Kami," I groaned, wishing for him to quickly state the mission, and get out of the hellhole. Honestly, why did I accept his offer?

"Now, Rin-kun, don't be impatient like _Sasuke-kun_," Orochimaru smirked at me, with malice hidden under the honey sweetness of his tone. I kept quiet, knowing that further irritation of the Snake Sannin might cost me my life.

"What's the mission?" I could tell that Sasuke was getting irritated. Frankly, I couldn't blame him.

"You are to get a scroll for me. The Rock Tomb scroll. It's a simple scroll—I'm just missing it from my collection." And we had to get it….why?

"Why do I have to work with _her_?" He spat my name like it was poison. I glared at him like he was poison.

"It is very…. Important that you do so." Orochimaru smirked, making me suspicious of an ulterior motive. "Go to Iwagakure. The scroll will be in the library. It's simple." The Uchiha scoffed, feeling so sure of himself.

"We're leaving." He stalked out of the room, expecting me to follow. Not wanting to be stuck with the Snake for more than two seconds, I scampered out of the room.

"Rin." Orochimaru called, his voice full of malice. I whirled around, kunai already in my hand. "Don't think about messing anything up…or you _will _die."

"Well, that's reassuring." I held my kunai tightly as I ran out of the room. "Uchiha!" I growled, hoping that he would at least wait for his accomplice in this mission. He stopped, took a glance, and continued walking. "Stupid…" I still had the kunai in my hand, and I was considering throwing it.

"Hurry up." He snapped at me, increasing my thought of murdering him.

"No. _You_ hurry up." Talk about lame.

"I don't need to. You're behind me." His lips were threatening to twitch into a smirk.

"Oh. I meant hurrying up on your mental development." I grinned sadistically, hoping that it hurt him. But hey, he's Sasuke Uchiha. His attitude made it seem like nothing could hurt him.

Having no comeback (or deciding that I wasn't worth arguing with), he grunted and made his way outside. I followed him, feeling inferior, and frankly, like a dog.

The fresh air from outside felt like a makeshift heaven after breathing in dingy air from underground. I took a deep breath filling my lungs with delicious air. I made a mental note to worship air whenever I could.

"Are we going?" There was an underlying 'idiot' after Sasuke's sentence.

"Excuse me for breathing." I huffed, feeling slightly like an idiot.

"Let's go." For now, he was the master, and I his….semi-slave. If I didn't listen to him, there would be no way I could convince him to listen to me about killing Orochimaru.

"Lead the way, oh mighty one." I chuckled as I followed him. I was getting use to all this following.

After hours of running non-stop, and only a few rude words exchanged between us, we finally got to Iwa. The gates we approached were made of stone—naturally. We proceeded slowly, making us seem lethal.

"Who are you?" A masculine guard barked, trying to scare us. "And what are you doing here?"

"Rin Kuroyume." I didn't care if I was giving my information away. It was only a matter of time that the guards would have found out anyways, with all those wanted posters around. "Seen any other ninja with jet black hair, wearing scattered red clouds over their outfits?" I was pretty sure that the answer would be 'no'.

"Get out of our village!" The female guard screamed, whipping out her kunai. "Akatsuki no Hime…" The last part was just a mumble, a shadow of her fear.

"No can do." I chuckled darkly as I threw two senbon needles, one at the male guard and one at the female, quickly immobilizing them. They slumped to the ground, looking more like two lumps, rather than human beings. I almost felt bad, looking at their pathetic beings.

"Let's go." Sasuke carefully performed a transformation jutsu, turning into the male guard. He looked normal—brown hair, brown eyes- but you could still see his cocky nature. I wished that the jutsu was better. Nonetheless, I quickly changed into the female guard. I too, looked insanely normal.

It was perfect.

We strode into the city, seeming too arrogant to be just guards. Well, at least Sasuke did. I had no idea how I looked.

"We need to get someone to stay." I had a feeling this mission wasn't as simple as it seemed. I glanced over at a nearby inn. It wasn't too shabby, nor was it a 5-stared hotel. Again, it was just…. Normal.

"No we don't." He quirked his eyebrows, looking at me like I was a raving lunatic.

"Uh..yes." I pointed to the inn, indicating that we had to find some sort of headquarters.

"This mission is simple." He scoffed, making me seem like a weak little ninja. I paid he no heed as I stomped over to the small inn. I heard Sasuke follow me. That simple thought made me want to cry tears of joy. But I didn't.

"We need a room." Sasuke abruptly walk in front of me. The lady behind the counter—some middle aged woman with already wrinkled skin—blushed madly, acting flustered. Honestly, one could think that she say a god or something.

"Preferably two." I grumbled, hoping that Sasuke heard, but the lady didn't.

"O-oh. We have a room just _perfect_ for you two. It's our grandest room." I immediately began imagining a two big, grand beds, with a spa in the room. "W-what an adorable young couple you are!" I was about to choke myself.

"You got it all wrong." I stated, mustering my sweetest smile. It probably looked like a twisted frown, since the lady winced.

"Such a cold voice for a pretty lady." She shuddered, making me look satanic. So my smile was okay.

"Thank for the room. How much will it cost?" I immediately coated my tone with layers of sugar, changing the subject. Yet again, the lady looked like she was about to call the police.

"Oh, just give me a few coins. And I'll be fine." Her cheeks were splattered with scarlet; glancing at Sasuke. She winked. Frankly, it looked like she was about to have a seizure.

I grabbed the keys from her hand before I had to stay to witness a heart attack. Looking at the key number, I realized that our room was room 69. Oh. That couldn't be good.

"You're going the wrong way." Sasuke bluntly walked into the opposing hallway, just to further prove my idioticy.

"Never asked for _your_ opinion, now did I?" I felt myself going closer and closer to the borderline of insanity. I trudged to Sasuke, just deciding that following him would be the best bet.

When we reached our room, my mouth gaped open. Oh, trust me. it wasn't because it was grand or extravagant. No. It was because the door had miniscule holes all over it. To be honest, it reminded me of Swiss cheese.

I kicked the door open. There was really no need to use a key. I looked at the dirty wood floor, looking as if it would rot any second now.

And the bed. There was only one and it was _tiny._

They called this the best room? I'd hate to see the worse.

.

.

.

.

Please review (: a simple 'good job' would make my day.

BUT a long, detailed review would make my week!

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't updated in quite a while. Actually. I'm not dead. I'm very much alive. It's just…I had a writer's block! But that was cleared as soon as I read the Hunger Games trilogy. Beast books! I love them. I can truly say they are the best books I've ever read. I almost cried when I finished the last book, only because I knew it was the end. Seriously. I'm that addicted.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Capture

.

.

.

.

I gingerly stared at the room, hoping I didn't look unappreciative and rude. But it was so hard _not_ to look that way! The floor was covered in what appeared to be dust. I could easily make a dust shinobi out of this much dust on the wood. I coughed, trying to hide my apparent disgust for this place. I wasn't raised as a princess, but I haven't ever lived in a dump like this. Is this what people these days called 'the best'? I certainly hoped not, for I would fear 'the worse'. I examined the room further, my ninja instincts kicking in. The bed, though worn out and honestly looked like it would fall apart with a blow, was sturdy enough to hold the tons of dirt on it. Holes in the walls were a substitute for the windows they lacked. The walls are moldy and green. So moldy, in fact, that I can't even tell what color they used to be.

"Are we going?" Sasuke's snap-soft but deathly- brought me out of my disgust. Though, to be honest, I wasn't scared of him, not one bit. To me, he seemed like a harmless little bulldog. All bark and no bite.

In response to his question, I give him a short, quick nod, and retreated out the door. Really. I couldn't stand this place—especially since _our_ room was the dirtiest one. I had a feeling that the hotel chick did not like me.

As soon as I got out of the room, I couldn't help but feel like a free soul. I strutted in front of Sasuke, not wanting to be a part of his fetish for superiority. Making sure every step made dirt fly into Sasuke face, I stomped down the hall, in all due respect, looking like an idiot. _Eat dirt, Uchiha._

I had no idea why I hated that boy so. To be honest, he hasn't done anything to me that I could find even a _bit_ offensive, minus the act of arrogance. Maybe it was the fact that he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's always had that annoying smugness in their system. No way to flush that out. And they weren't just boastful for nothing. They actually had talent, unlike some good for nothing losers.

By the time I got to the lobby, I made sure to treat the hotel chick with an extra sugary smile, just to refrain from yelling at her. In my mind, I imagined her being tossed into a blender—that was good enough for me.

"Where to now?" If Sasuke really wanted to act like a boss, he'd have to lead me too. I saw him stiffen. Slightly, yes, but still, he stiffened. I wanted to guffaw like an idiot in the middle of Iwagakure.

"The library." His tone feigned strength, but I noticed a slight hesitation to it, making it obvious that he was unsure. If I hadn't had years of training my self control, I would have been laughing like a madman by now.

I nodded my head, knowing that the library was the best place to go. I specifically remembered when Deidara told me that Iwagakure was stupid for putting all their scrolls in the library, under the public eye. Honestly, I found it smart. If the public could see it, they could also see who stole the scroll. That's better than the thief getting away with the scroll, only for the village to find it's missing five years later. Unless you _were_ the thief.

The trip to the library was nothing short of uneventful. No words were exchanged me and Sasuke. But that was good. I had no intention of communicating with him. Or anyone else, as a matter of fact.

The lack of action on the road wasn't really worth the results. The library was normal, if not on the small side. And like every other building in this town, it was made of stone. Truthfully, I could have lived my whole life without seeing another big stone.

"Here it is." I glared at the building, hoping that it would just shrivel and fall into pieces. If looks could kill.

Sasuke just grunted, obviously feeling no need to respond to a lower being such as me. His egotistical exterior made me wonder how he really was inside.

Psychological thoughts aside, we ventured into the library, our identities hidden by disguises. We walked normally, not too slow, not too fast. Just in case someone got suspicious. The synchronization of our movement made me wonder. Did we avoid talking to each other because we were both anti-social brats? Or was it because words were not needed? I liked to think the former, since the thought of being even mildly psychic with Uchiha crept me out.

After a few minutes of stalking silently in the library, we found the scrolls. Right there. In the smack middle of the library. It was as if they were handing them to thieves on a silver platter.

_That's it._ They WERE handing it to us. As a trap. As a way to capture us and make us pay. I saw Iwagakure's plan immediately. It was so simple that it was complicated. Only someone who had lived on instinct could see that. Other people would merely think of this as a lack of security.

"Sasuke. Wait." As I turned to warn the Uchiha, he was already on his way to the scroll. His fingertips were merely a feet away from the scroll. I didn't have time to think. I lunged myself at him. Hard. In hopes of knocking his finger away. Instead, I managed to knock his whole body into a shelf of scrolls.

"What—" My hand immediately covered his mouth. I strained my ears, trying to listen to any detail that would indicate a trap. For five whole seconds, there was nothing. Sasuke slapped my hand away from his mouth, giving me a well received glare.

His glare was interrupted by a deep rumbling. I sounded like a dog at first, but after listening closely, I noticed it was machinery. _Big_ machinery. Before my mind had a chance to register anything, I felt the floor moving up on us. No, it was not the floor, but a net. The net restraint our movements, so we couldn't get out our weapons. And it wasn't some fancy restraint either. I was just crushed to Uchiha, putting us in a position that was awkward, _and_ I couldn't take out any weapons without cutting him.

Sasuke flexed his fingers, trying to produce some chakra. None came out. It appeared that the net was absorbing our chakra. And fast. I could already feel myself getting light headed and tired.

After a few, very uncomfortable minutes, I was already beginning to feel the urge to get out of this death trap. But I'd have to cut Sasuke in order to slice the net. Frankly, I couldn't have cared less about the well-being of Sasuke, but I couldn't show any reason for Orochimaru to kill me. It was funny. If you put me in a pit with enemies, I could easily kill them and be on my merry way. But if you put me in a confined space with someone, I begin to panic.

"Someone's coming." Sasuke muttered, bringing me out of my paranoia. The footsteps were distinct and clear, showing dignity and an air of ego. I stared at the door, waiting for someone to get me out of this net. Even if it meant torture. This was torture enough.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" I grimaced, thinking that people only used that line in cheap shows. Obviously, that wasn't the case here.

The lady stood before me with her feet tapping the wooden library floor in a timely pattern. All I could say about that was one thing. She wore incredibly fancy shoes. The shoe itself was adorned with a considerable amount of diamonds, but that wasn't the main focus point. The heels on the shoe were crazy. It was almost ten inches long, making her seem like she was standing on her toes. Her outfit was almost as flashy as her feet. The low-cut outfit rimmed with gems displayed her plentiful amount of cleavage, as if it were something worth displaying. Over that, she wore a long, overflowing coat rimmed in gold and silver. All I can say was. She was not from around here.

"Where the hell are you from?" I knew that each land had their own style. And this sparkly ensemble just wasn't from any of the known countries. _But then again, some rich people dress like this,_ I thought sullenly. Though that idea was considerable, her chakra seemed all wrong. Like the chakra of a corrupted person.

"From the earth, silly." Her words were dripped in sarcasm. I could even _taste_ the malice. I glared at her, trying to figure out where she came from. She was never in the bingo book, so she probably wasn't a missing ninja. But one couldn't be so sure. "You guys are under my custody for the removal of unauthorized property." With a sickly smile, I could feel the intensity of the chakra absorbent shoot sky high. And I couldn't get the hammering sensation out of my brain. Like someone was trying to beat my brains out with a club.

"My chakra is dying." I scowled. I felt Sasuke squirm under me, as if his stoic shell was broken. The next minutes passed by fast. The lady stabbed a needle into both of us. I didn't even know she moved until I felt something prick my skin. Before I knew it, I was embraced by the darkness.

Then the nightmares began.

I was in a world of red, coated with black spots, as if they were blood. Screams filled my ears. The screams of my mother before she died. The sound of bombs going off. The pain of being alone and scared. It all welcomed me into its world of delusions. No longer feeling like a human being, I began to feel frantic. My body was stabbed repeatedly by dozens of kunais, and random parts were pulled off.

First, my fingers were ripped off, blood gushing out by the gallons. If it weren't for the hazy sensation and odd coloring of the world, I would have thought this was real. It certainly felt it. After all my ten digits were agonizingly pulled away from me, my toes began to disintegrate. The pain shot up my body. If I had a choice, I would just end my life now.

Out of nowhere, a familiar Uchiha appears in front of me, covered in blood, a thin rope around his neck. His mouth moved, as if trying to say something, but only blood spilled out. I screamed, but the sound was lost in the thick air of blood and pain.

My eyes fluttered open. The nightmare made the room around me look like heaven. Though the gray theme was surely depressing, it was certainly better than what went on in my mind. I didn't care where I was. It was rather _who_ put me in here. The sparkle fairy definitely wasn't from Sunagakure, Amegakure, or Konohagakure. I was far too familiar with those areas, and I knew for a fact, she wasn't from there. I squirmed, feeling awfully uncomfortable, though I was on a big bed with the softest blankets.

"You're up." Sasuke's voice snapped me out of my self-pity. I had no time to be having narcissist thoughts. I wasn't the only one stuck in here. But to me, I was the only one that mattered. Truthfully, I didn't care about what happened to the Uchiha, but after that nightmare, I was afraid to see him like that. Bloody and hanging. I would be okay to just stick a kunai in him, though.

"Since we're stuck here, might as well just learn more about each other." I sat up in the big gray bed, trying to feel more relaxed. It didn't work. My mind kept wandering into the depths of my mind, replaying the scenes in my mind.

"What?" His voice was laced with disbelief. It irked me, but I pretended not to notice. For the sake of both of us.

"Where were you from?" This was a stupid question. We all knew where Uchiha's were from. Konoha. Until Itachi killed them all. It was something everyone knew. It was practically a fact in life. Like gravity.

"Konoha." A short, simple answer. That was all he said. I didn't expect any more, but this was just bland.

"My clan never stayed in a village. We were born missing ninjas." I didn't even know why I was telling him these things. It was just that my instincts told me I could trust him. And I trusted my instincts.

"Kuroyume." He scoffed, as if we were lesser beings than himself. It ignited my already-burning anger.

"Look. _Uchiha._" If he was going to spit my name out like trash, I would spit his name out like poison. "Better watch your cocky attitude." I let myself cool down, as I took a gigantic breath. "We should know more about each other. I have a feeling we might be spending quite a lot of time in this cell." And I wasn't even kidding.

.

.

.

If you guys have suggestions for good fanfics, please tell me! And if you guys know any other good book by Suzanne Collins, OH PLEASE TELL ME!

And review!


	4. Chapter 4

My gosh! I haven't reviewed in practically forever!...I guess. Well, here's chapter four!

.

.

.

.

.

CH 4: Hiro the Hero

.

.

.

Conversing with an Uchiha was hard, if not impossible. I found that out the hard way. Because being in a cell room was degrading, and frankly, boring, I found myself trying to pry information out of the Uchiha heir. It was somewhat depressing.

"What's your favorite color?" Stupid question. It seemed to me like being in jail killed my brain cells.

"I don't have one" And I didn't expect anything else. Talking to Sasuke had almost the same effect as talking to a wall. If the sparkly fairy didn't kill me, I was pretty sure that boredom would. Or I would go insane and eat Sasuke's brains.

As soon as I was contemplating an escape plan, the cell doors clicked open, revealing a very sparkling lady. The one that trapped us in here. The one that I wanted to feed to a pit of hungry lions.

"Food is here, brats." She clapped her hands, adorned with sparkly rings about the size of her brain. It was either she had very large gems or a fairly small brain. A servant came walking into a room, holding a plate of _very_ extravagant food. A whole roasted pig, with the greenest vegetables along the edges of the plate. An adorable bowl of jelly, topped with the cutest amount of whipped cream. A stew with chunks of tender lamb and prunes. I could die happy right this second—if the sparkling fairy wasn't glaring at me.

Ignoring her, I took a silver plate and cut myself a chunk of pork with a knife. I was pretty sure those cost a fortune. I put a small piece in my mouth, tasting the sweet meat on my tongue. This was the best food I had in years.

I looked over to Sasuke. He just stabbed his meat, and shoved it in his mouth. He was emotionless. I scoffed, plunging my fork into the pork and biting into it.

"At least _you_ guys have some table manners. Some missing ninja just don't have _any_." Sparkling Fairy shook her head in disgust. She acted as if all missing ninja ate worms off the floor. Or killed people's dogs and ate them raw. Just to disgust her further, I threw my utensils across the room, hungrily attacking the whole pig with my bare hands. After a few bites, I wiped my hand on my pants. _That_ earned a look of disgust. I tried not to smirk, so I covered my mouth with my sleeve, pretending to wipe it off. I thought I heard Sparkling Fairy mumble 'disgusting'.

"This food is delicious." I chugged down the stew, making sure that Sparkling Fairy saw the true extent of bad etiquette. But truly, this food was golden. Even if the stew burned my throat, I swallowed it without any hesitation. If I ate like this every day, I would most certainly be obese.

"Are you done?" Sparkling Fairy asked a few minutes later, her voice laced with pure disgust. I looked at my third pot of stew, feeling like I was about to pop. But I might never have this food again. That gave me the motivation to eat.

"We're done." Sasuke spat, tossing his empty bowl to the Sparkling Fairy. Some soup splashed onto her face. Her expression was priceless. Her eyes widened and her face turned red. I had to use all of my energy not to laugh. The Sparkling Fairy just strutted out, head held high. Too bad she locked the door behind her.

"She got what she deserved." I smirked. I felt awfully sadistic at the moment. But who cared? I was in jail. Most people went insane in these very cells.

"She deserves more." Sasuke grumbled. I bet his ego was crushed.

"What's wrong? Your ego got crushed?" I smiled, still feeling giddy after eating all that food. I laid down on the floor. I didn't care if it was dirty.

"What's wrong?" He quirked his eyebrow, obviously ignoring the second part of my statement. "We're stuck in an Iwagakure jail." I guess that was the most emotion I heard from him.

"Konoha's genius heart-throb. Akatsuki's deadly hime. I'm sure we can get out." I shrugged it off, acting as if it were nothing. Truth was, I was just scared to think about spending a life-time lounging around a jail cell with Uchiha. That would have been frightening.

"I doubt _you_ would do anything." He turned swiftly, facing his back to me as if I were a lowly subject. I refrained from growling. I didn't want to seem like an angry mutt. But I was sure he already thought of me as one.

"Really? Because I was thinking the same for you. I would probably be digging a hole out of here while you're fanning yourself like a princess." I gave him a pitiful look. "Since _you_ were always treated like one anyways." Honestly, I had no idea how he was treated, but it seemed fit, so I added it to my statement.

"I lived my childhood trying to fill myself with hatred." He turned swiftly to face me. His eyes glowed of the Sharingan, glaring straight into my soul. "This…_man_…killed my family." Anger seeped from every word that he spoke. I should have been sorry. But I wasn't. I was more angry. Sure. He lived his childhood in hatred, but at least he had people that he could count on.

"So? From what I heard, you were _adored_ in Konoha. You know what?" I took a deep breath to refrain myself from slamming his head into the wall. "Your family isn't the only one that was killed. My whole clan died in an explosion. The stupid thing is, after all these years, I still don't know who did it." That was actually my true reason for joining the Akatsuki. I wanted to see if Deidara was the killer. But he wasn't. "And I was only eight at that time. I had no village to turn to. I had no one. I was alone. _All alone._ I lived by myself. Don't feel so sorry for yourself." Maybe that was over the top, but I didn't really care at the moment. I could pay for what I said later.

"Did your own sibling kill your family?" By now, I could tell he was thinking about killing me. Not that I didn't think of doing that to _him._ "Better to be ignorant than to face the truth!" His voice was quiet, yet it was harsh. And that just infuriated me more.

"How many times have you nearly died? Not on a mission, either. Just died while trying to live? Was there a day that you were starving, having nothing to eat? Were there days where you just wanted to kill yourself?" I waited for an answer, but I got none. "Well?" No answer. "Every day was like that for me for a whole year." I could almost feel a cloud above my head, reinforcing my melodramatic statement. But it was all true. The gnawing hunger in my stomach soon became my friend as I got used to it. The suicidal thoughts transformed into my will to live.

The Uchiha just shot me a hateful glared, and turned away from me. Maybe his pride in self-pity was hurt. Or maybe he felt guilty. I truthfully thought it was the first one.

Just as I was about to stalk off to bed, the floor below me moved. I yelped, probably jumping back a few hundred feet or so. I stood next to the wall, staring at the floor like a stunned idiot. Slowly, a female human being emerged from the floor. I stared at her, my mouth gaping open. It wasn't everyday people popped from under my feet.

"Hey, girlie." She did a mock salute, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "And.."She looked Sasuke up and down. "_You._" Her voice was laced with disgust. She turned to me, staring at me with her lazy brown eyes. Her hair was long, and spiky on the top. She wore a red and black halter-top and black shorts. She was obviously older than Sasuke and me. She seemed about 27. "I'm Hiro." She stuck out her hand, expecting me to shake it. For someone who shot out of the cell floor like a daisy, she was rather casual. I gripped her hand and shook it. Maybe I a little too forcefully, since I saw her wince. I didn't know what else I could do.

"Rin. Rin Kuroyume." I claimed my hand back. I looked at Hiro suspiciously. It wasn't that I had trust issues. It was just hard to trust someone who sprung out from the floor.

"The whole ninja world knows that." She rolled her eyes, grinning a lazy grin. "I could get you two of off here. Unless you decide to stay here for the rest of your lives and end up having kids in this very cell." The very thought made me want to retch. "So what do you guys want?"

"What the hell do you think?" Sasuke snapped at Hiro.

"She's not ugly." She lowered her voice. "But her attitude is as attractive as a slug." Ouch.

"I can hear, you know." I was having mixed feelings about this stranger now. At first, I thought she was odd. Then, when she told us about getting us out, I was overjoyed. Hiro would be our hero. No pun intended. Now I felt offended.

"You were meant to hear that," She waved her hand dismissively. "Now, kiddos. Let's say we get our young asses out of here, yes?" I glared at her. "You know you want to, girly poo." I had to admit. That was true. I had no intention of staying in here forever.

"What do you want?" I sighed exasperatedly. No one would infiltrate a jail to get two S-ranked criminals out for nothing. It was a fact of the universe. Kind of like inertia. Or karma.

"All I want is for you two darlings to be safe." I could smell that lie from a mile away.

"Akatsuki sent you." I hissed. Of course. They were too busy off collecting the tailed beasts. No time on their schedule to rescue a maiden in distress.

"Don't jump to conclusions, kid." The mysterious lady waggled her finger. "I coulda came on my own will." I hardly doubt that. You don't rescue strangers out of the kindness of your heart. You just don't. I wanted to scoff. I wanted to scoff and strut out this jail.

"Just get us out of here." My tone was rude and sharp. But I couldn't care less. I could hear Uchiha scoffing in the background. He had no reason to scoff. His attitude was only a thousand times worse than my own. "Please," I added, trying not to sound like a stuck up brat. That was the last thing I wanted to be.

"Will do, girly." She jumped into the hole in the floor, only to stick her head up again. "Follow me." I nodded stiffly. The thought of following a stranger—it just sent chills up my spine. But I felt nothing wrong about Hiro. I crawled into the hole without hesitation, hitting my knees with the floor in the progress.

"Smooth." Sasuke sneered. I swiftly turned around, my body in the hole. Only my head was sticking out. It turned out to be deeper than I thought. I wanted to throw my kunai at him. I wanted to scream a list of profanities in his face. I wanted to knock his teeth out. But I didn't. Instead, I quietly turned into the darkness. Before long, I heard Sasuke behind me.

"Why so slow?" Hiro turned on a light. I flinched, knocking into Sasuke behind me. I turned around, and winced apologetically. I knew I wasn't going to get it, but I expected an 'It's ok' or some sort. Instead, I got a glare. A red, Sharingan glare. I could feel myself drifting into those beautiful, lethal eyes. The power they held. It was incredible. The colors. They were powerful. Everything about it screamed 'amazing.' I shook my head, getting out of the daze. Hiro and Uchiha looked at me as if I had another head. I felt like I did.

"Keep walkin'," Hiro smiled lazily. Pointing to a light in the distance.

And it turned out to be in the _far_ distance. We eventually got there. But after thirty minutes of walking. As soon as I saw the light, I pushed Hiro out of the way and scrambled out the hole. I didn't care about being ungracious right now. I missed standing up straight. I missed the space to move my arms. I missed having my own oxygen. The duo crawled out of the opening soon after. Uchiha reminded me of a worm. A dirty, slimy worm. I glanced at him, making sure I looked like I hated him with all my heart. That wasn't hard.

"What?" Annoyance was seeping from the word. Though he was covered in mud, and had bags under his eyes, I hated to admit. He was good-looking. I growled. I felt irritated with myself for even addressing such stupid things. Good looks can't save yourself from death. It can't feed you.

"Now, where are we?" Hiro turned in circles, looking like a dumb, confused child. I wanted to bash my head. Taking a deep breath, I scanned the location. There were storm clouds in the distance. The atmosphere was damp and humid.

We were in Amegakure. It was perfect. We could stay at an inn. I would report back to Pein and Konan without causing too much suspicion. I mentally smiled to myself. I was outwardly pissed.

"Better take you to Pein and Konan." Hiro sighed flippantly. If that was even possible. "Before they kill me." She strutted off to the direction of the storm clouds. I felt like I could trust her. It just felt right.

"Better hurry, Uchiha." I smiled his signature smirk. I hoped that hurt his feelings. Or at least his ego.

.

.

.

.

Any suggestions?

Complaints?

Anything?

BE sure to review (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start…**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE update! SO SORRY! My gosh. I feel like I let my fans down *insert crying face*. I've been extremely busy lately. But thanks to all the reviews I got, I decided—why not? At five a.m. That's totally abnormal. But since you guys don't want to hear me rant, here's the chapter. That hopefully, you've all been waiting for…**

**Chapter 5: Friends**

Hiro was more or less a professional hero. Without any hesitation, she led me to Pein and Konan. I didn't know where Sasuke ended up at. I didn't care. But all I knew was, he wasn't here.

I scowled at the duo before me. I knew I was going to get a lecture. It was inevitable. I closed my eyes, waiting for the full blow.

"Thank you Hiro," Pein stared at Hiro. If he had added more emotion, it might have sounded thankful.

"Just doing my job, boss." The said lady absentmindedly sat down on the floor, propping her arms on her knee. I wasn't one to judge, but she sat like a man. I scoffed, trying to hide my hatred for her nonchalant attitude. I should have been more grateful. She popped up like a daisy to save me. I was pretty sure that only happens once in a millennium.

"Rin," Konan shook her head sadly at me. Like I was a naughty child. "You need to be more careful." I wanted to yell at her with a stupid retort along the lines of _"No, _you_ need to be more careful_". But she was right. I simply shrugged.

"But this might be good," Pein looked at the air, in deep thought. I never thought he was the optimistic type. "I will assign you to a new mission." I groaned, and looked like someone shot down my mother in front of my face. Or maybe I looked like I was in agony. I didn't know.

"Do I have a choice?" If I did, I certainly wasn't going to take this mission.

"No." I winced. I probably seemed like a spoiled brat. Not that I cared. "You must be a spy for the Akatsuki. Gather information from Orochimaru in any method that you want." I mentally smirked. This was what I was good at. Somewhat.

"Don't worry, kid. You won't end up dead." That was reassuring.

"Too bad. I was hoping this mission would put me six feet under." I wanted to rip her head off and kiss her feet at the same time. Her nonchalant attitude made me feel like I was so uptight.

"You better get going. Sasuke would be wondering." Konan pointed out the door. Frankly, it just looked like she was trying to get rid of me. I ignored that and stalked out the door.

Rain hit my face the moment I stepped out. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the fresh, wet air. It wasn't the best air I breathed in, but it was refreshing. I stood at the edge of the tall, gray building and jumped to a nearby building. It was shorter than the one I was on, so I landed with ease. I jumped off that one. And another. And another. Until I reached the cold floor. I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"There you are." A sour Uchiha glared at me, his usually spiky hair sticking to his face. I'd never really liked the rain, but now, it was making me want to burst out laughing. Possibly like a maniac. "We need to get back."

"To that snake hole you call home." I walked pass him. Obviously, I was trying not to giggle at his wet hair and perpetual scowl. Ninjas didn't giggle. _I_ didn't giggle. I picked up my pace as I launched myself onto a roof. There was no need to use sidewalks. I leapt from roof to roof, reminding myself of a monkey. Before long, I got to the gates of Amegakure. I silently crept out. I was a stealthy monkey.

Although I didn't hear anything, I knew that Sasuke was behind me. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he didn't like the rain and wanted to get out of the village. But his face always looked irked, so it was hard to really tell.

My assumption of his presence was confirmed as he sped past me. I grimaced, picking up my pace. He went faster. I went faster. Then him. Then me. Him. Me. Him. Me. Pretty soon, it turned into a full blown race. Honestly, he was winning. But I pretended that I was in the lead.

We reached Orochimaru's disgusting hideout by nightfall. For once, I was glad for my competitive drive. If I had gone slowly, I would have had to camp out. Though I was no longer running, my body ached. My lungs felt like someone punched them. My legs felt like I dipped them in lava. I felt like a dead live girl.

Nonetheless, I sucked up the self pity and waltzed right into the hole to Hade. Soon, I was overcome by the darkness.

Sasuke immediately stalked right into a deep purple doorway. I followed like a faithful servant. In my mind, I was thinking of ways to skewer him. But outwardly, I hid behind a mask of coldness.

"You guys are finally back," Orochimaru hissed. It was a disgusting sound. I ordered my eyes not to roll. As much as I hated him, I honestly didn't want to be killed.

"We ran into a distraction." As always, Sasuke was trying to defend his lost pride. I was trying not to stab myself with a knife.

"Continue." The snake Sannin's eyes glowed with anticipation. As if he knew something.

"Missing-nin." The Uchiha huffed. That was somewhat true.

"I see. You guys are dismissed." Orochimaru smiled a creepy smile. It seemed more like a distorted face to me.

I rushed out of the room as soon as my mind could register what was going on. I had no intention of staying in a room that reeked of snakes. The very thought of staying in a room with Orochimaru gave me suicidal thoughts.

Sasuke turned to some random corner and disappeared out of my sight. Good riddance. I quietly wandered around, wondering where the training room was. I hadn't trained in a while. And that was never good for a ninja.

"That new girl is like, _such_ a total looser." A cacophony of giggling erupted from behind a wall. I certainly hoped they weren't talking about me.

"What's her name? Rin? Like, _eew_." A new girl spoke, but it resulted in the same horrendous sound. Either they were giggling, or there was a pig in their room.

I was curious. I wanted to know what these bimbos had to saw, so I stood at the door, listening intently. I probably looked insane—standing in front of a door, closing my eyes.

"She thinks she has Sasuke-kun, like, all for herself." I wondered how many of the brain-less dolts occupied the room.

"Duh. I mean. She's, like, a freaking orphan!" More pig squealing. I was close to banging the door open and ripping their heads off. But instead, I imagined making a cannibalistic soup out of them—and serving it to Orochimaru. That kept me content.

"Her parents must have been, like, _so_ retarded to raise an idiot like her" That was it. That was the final straw. I could feel my anger rise from deep inside me. The thoughts of just storming in there and burning them crossed my mind. But I realized that words might be better than actions. I kicked the door open, hoping I looked really cool doing it.

"My parents were fine, thank you." I sneered menacingly. Right now, I could probably be dubbed 'The Ice Queen'. The bimbos' faces were priceless. It was something between fear and plastic. Like you electrocuted a doll.

"You're not, like supposed to, like, eavesdrop." A blonde girl with big blue eyes pointed at me accusingly. Her eyelids were jammed with black makeup. As if it made her look attractive. The other members of the plastic gang nodded in agreement. All the while making sure they looked _fantastic_ doing it.

"You're not supposed to gossip." I glared at the blue-eyed girl. I hoped that I looked frightening. I hoped that she peed in her pants. I really did.

"Who, like, cares?" A girl with bleached hair tried to glare at me. Tried. It ended up looking like a twisted face.

I basically stood there like an idiot, too stunned by their ability to speak.

"Yeah! Like, you're just standing there like right now, like, a fuh-reaking retard," I felt my brain cells diminishing one by one. I couldn't stand this torture anymore. Without further ado, I sprinted out of the room.

Out of nowhere, there was a massive explosion. For a second I thought it was my brain.

I sprinted through corridors, just following the sound of the explosion—I didn't really know where I was going. But eventually I got there. I expected it to be a room, but it turned out to be open skies. On top of a ledge stood the Uchiha, like an all mighty king. I had the urge to just shoot him with an arrow.

Around me were ninja that I didn't even know. Everyone had a share of pained expressions on their faces, but the blonde boy looked like he was about to kill someone. Deciding that it was best to stay out of the ninja's reach, I leapt up to the top.

"Sasuke." I glared at him. This was probably his fault. "What the hell?" My voice was low and menacing. It wasn't that I cared for the base. No way. I'd rather it explode into a million little places. All I received from the Uchiha was a aggravated expression.

"Sasuke, _please_ come back," A bubble-gum girl cried, with tears in her eyes. I swore; this was all out of a drama. "We need you back in Konoha." It hit me that these were probably some of his old teammates. The fact that he actually had friends surprised me even more.

"I may not know you," A pale boy with black skin started, "But I know Sakura and Naruto. If they want you to come back, you must be a good person." I wanted to start giggling. But that would look unprofessional.

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked beyond angry. It was like he would explode any second. "I _will_ bring you back! Even if it means that I would have to fight you right here, right now!" The sound of determination in his voice made me want to smile. But since that would be awkward, I smirked instead.

Without warning, Sasuke drifted down to the blonde and held a sword to his neck. "The only reason I didn't kill you before was simply because of my whim. I can easily kill you right now. Because of my whim. It will be the same whim that would end your life." Leave it to a Uchiha to give a massive speech like that.

Sword clashed with katana. Sai stood in between Sasuke and Naruto, his katana pressed to Sasuke's sword. The Uchiha leapt back and jumped onto the ledges. He knew he couldn't win.

"Rin," A raspy, cold voice spoke to me.

"Orochimaru." I refused to add a Samma to the end of it. It would have been disgusting.

"Sasuke," Of course that's all he cared about. With a motion of a finger, the other-wise stubborn Uchiha came to stand next to him. With an annoyed expression.

"What?" He snapped at Orochimaru, taking occasional glares at me.

"Ninja from Konoha." The snake Sannin addressed the crowd, completely ignoring Sasuke. Good. "You've come at the wrong time." That was all he said before he transported himself in a burning fashion. I guess I was "burning" as well.

I grimaced.

Sasuke actually had friends. I was going to laugh.

**Suggest me any good fanfiction? I usually like the ones with the OCs in it, mainly since mine is an OC story. Just kidding. It gives me more ideas for my story. So PLEASE! If you know any good fanfiction about Naruto characters (Shippuden, please. I see too much of those stories where Sasuke falls in love with this girl in team seven.), or maybe even Death Note. I love Death Note.**

**And Bleach!**

**So any good fanfictions for any of those, I'll be happy to check out—if I have time.**

**To make sure I review faster, please review. **

**A simple good job is good, but it would be nice if it was detailed and pointed out my faults as well. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


End file.
